To Start Anew
by June2020
Summary: Harry was forced into the veil after his friends betrayal. When he woke up he was reborn as Hadrian Obscuri, and in a whole new world. Sorry, I don't really know how to write summary's or come up with good titles. It's rated T since i'm paranoid and will probably get darker later on. More warnings inside. MOD Harry Potter.
**AN: There might be slash in the future, but since I don't really support any of the pairing's it most likely won't happen. I don't really know what to put here so like I don't own anything and such. There will be a kinda major OC.**

Hadrian woke up slowly, and immediately looked into emerald eyes. "It looks like a boy!" Someone exclaimed it was followed by another person worriedly asking, "Why isn't he crying? Is he alright?" Another person, which made Hadrian think how many people were here and where was here? said, " He's healthy completely healthy just a quiet little thing." That person seemed to be a man and Hadrian tried to look at him the man had completely black eyes that matched his hair, he was also extremely pale not in an unhealthy way but it was unnatural. The man was handsome and was also gazing down at the woman in the bed. The woman had the emerald eyes that Hadrian first saw, she was tan and had light brown hair. She was an ethereal beauty. Hadrian was starting to pick up the pieces, somehow he was reborn. And considering the people around him and the setting he wasn't reborn as himself perhaps not even his timeline _. Is this really a bad though?_ Hadrian's thoughts asked him. _Your friends all betrayed you, would it really be bad to start anew? Remember how they sought for your blood, how it was all a_ _ **lie**_. At that Hadrian started to cry, not the soft, quiet crying that he was used too but the whole out wailing that only children could do.

That was the start for the newly dubbed Hadrian Secchione Obscuri, Hadrian was a very cheerful baby, he wanted to savior this all while it lasted so it was expected. Hadrian even had an older brother named Dominus Tenebris Obscuri, his brother was tall and seemed to take after their father in facial and body structure, but the only thing other thing he had of his fathers were the eyes. Pitch black no irises, or sclera only pupils. Other than that he had their mother's hair and tan skin. He was five when Hadrian was born and completely dotted on Hadrian. Their parents were amazed at how developed their youngest child was, he was the perfect baby to them. He never cried or bothered anyone and was such a beautiful little thing. Hadrian's eyes were a shade of green never seen before, his hair was silky, wavy pitch black. His skin was pale just like his fathers, but other than his hair and complexion he seemed to inherit his mother features.

It was odd being a baby, at first he thought that he would be developing wicked fast but truly it took an average amount of time to get the hang of walking that every other baby took. It was so different than being a normal good sized being, and then it came to talking. Hadrian never really bothered to think about why children couldn't pronounce right but even he had issues with it. It was extremely frustrating, but through it all Hadrian couldn't help but start to love his new parents and brother. He never grew up with ether and it was so nice, of course it couldn't last long. Once Hadrian turned three his parents died. They lived out in the middle of nowhere so as long as they kept up the garden they didn't need to go into any town. Dominus protective streak reach new bounds, he even had them sleep in the same bed. But Hadrian was such a big cuddlier that be almost didn't mind it.

"One day we will have to go to town, Domi." Hadrian pouted while he said it looking expectantly at Diminus.

"No, we have more than enough money to live work free for the rest of our lives. We have the garden so we don't need to go the store overall it's a perfect system." He left no room for arguments. Unknowingly he sealed his own fate, he continued on oblivious to his thread running low. Only a few days later the thread snapped.

Diminus died by falling, he was walking around tripped and fell on a rock. Hadrian didn't know how to respond. So instead of accepting it he began research on how to bring the dead back to life. He knew it wasn't the best of ideas but he was tired of everyone dying on him. Hadrian eventually found a ritual, it was in alchemy which was the equivalent of magic from his old world. Hadrian still had his own magic but be decided to learn alchemy for reasons.

The ingredients took time to get but the hardest part was finding something equivalent to his brother's life. He knew he had to take another life to trade so he looked for those undeserving of their life. During the 2nd war he killed many and this did not make him ashamed. Hadrian found the perfect target, a young man who was itching to start a killing spree. He technically was innocent of any crimes for he had yet to kill any, though not for lack of planning. So Hadrian kidnapped the person with acting and magic. No one would suspect an unassuming five-year-old.

Near the end of the ritual a hideous thing went up to him and muttered about masters of their masters not being any fun and being overly prepared. The thing reluctantly took the life of the other man and Hadrian found the darkness receding and was left to see his brother in a broken pile of limbs. He rushed over and was relieved to see he was breathing. It didn't matter if he wasn't human anymore, Hadrian was never human in the first place it didn't even matter that Diminus kept saying his name was Lucifer or that he could barely remember Hadrian. Hadrian even allowed the possessive tendency to remain, he was desperate for any similarities between the two. Then one day some people showed up, Hadrian was seven and surprisingly Lucifer still aged, so he was twelve. They kept on speaking to Lucifer and seemed surprised at Hadrian's presence. Then they started to argue and before Hadrian could use his magic, they were gone.


End file.
